1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power adapter which is integrated by plugs and outlets, and more particularly to a power adaptor equipped with multi-plug and multi-outlet, which only allows a single plug to be pushed out while other plugs are locked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the international exchange becomes increasingly closer, the interoperability of the electronic products of every country becomes wider and wider. For example, a user can directly buy oversea electronic products to use in his own country, or the tourists or the business people can take with them the mobile phone, digital camera, the notebook computer or other electronic products while going abroad. An electronic product has a fixed standard plug, while every country almost has different standard plugs/outlets, and the type and dimension difference of the plugs/outlets is significant. In order to facilitate these electronic products being used in different countries, people use a power converter to solve this problem. The power converter is an adapter integrated by different standard plugs and outlets.
An existing adapter comprises an outlet on one side surface thereof suitable for one or multiple standard plugs. The joints of the multiple different standard plugs on the opposite surface can be moved to an effect position. These plug joints can be moved out through the pins in the sliding gaps. The sliding gaps where the plug joints are not moved out are covered by actuating members, so that only one plug joint can be moved out. In addition, a safety member is used to install the plug joints at the effect positions for preventing the plug joint which is moving forward from retracting accidentally.
The existing power adapters have various quality and safety problems. Since when the power adapter is used and a single standard plug is inserted into the outlet, if there is no other plug locking device, other plugs can also be synchronously pushed out. Therefore, due to the carelessness of the user, it is likely to cause the electric shock.